In order to optimize borehole placement and hydrocarbon extraction from an underground formation, a model of the formation may be created. Using the model, an analyst may perform simulations to find the optimal extraction parameters. For example, using the model an analyst may run simulations with varying parameters such as injection well placement, extraction well placement, and type and volume of secondary recovery fluid injection.
Formation models are created by a software package, where the software package creates the model from data such as various horizons (e.g., the top and bottom of the formation as determined by seismic surveys), location of faults within the formation, and actual depths of the formation as determined by exploratory boreholes drilled into the formation. The software package creates the formation model in the form of a plurality of individual cells, where the cells taken as a group model the overall extent of the actual underground formation. Each cell “contains” data relevant to the formation at the respective location of the cell (e.g., porosity, permeability, initial hydrocarbon saturation).
The software package used to create the model and the model are different entities. One can run simulations using the model without having access to the software package or the data used to create the model. A difficulty thus arises in the situation where a user obtains data that indicates the model may not accurately reflect the actual formation. For example, an additional borehole is drilled, and the top of the formation at the location of the additional borehole is determined to be a particular depth that is different than a depth indicated by the model. When one does not have access to the software package that created the model, or the time to wholly recreate the model using the newly acquired data, updates to the model which accurately reflect the underground formation are difficult.